Corpse Party: Black Heart
by reachfortheskygods
Summary: Two years ago eight students entered Heavenly Host Elementary. They tried and failed to leave, thus leaving Sachiko's curse unbroken. But these eight, unfortunate souls have not sated her, and as the closed spaces expand, Sachiko grows lonely once more. She wants to play a game. Won't you join her?
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N In Chapter One, the story does not focus on Heavenly Host, but introduces the plot. I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have overlooked and would appreciate feedback.}**

**C**or**p**se **P**art**y:****B**la**c**k **H**e**ar**ts

Chapter One

"BRODI!"

The cry came quickly from my left. I whirled round but already, there was a brilliant flash of red in the air and, with a whip-like sound, pain blossomed across my cheek. I began to cry out, but before I could I was falling and I found myself unable to breathe. The floor was hard and cold, colder than it had any right to be.

My right shoulder connected painfully with the ground, my hip slamming into place after it. My head met the floor, with such ferocious force, that white spots danced before my eyes. Head ringing, I rolled on my back, groaning. My vision was blurry, but faintly I could make out figures rushing towards me. Suddenly, there was excruciating pain, as I felt something hard slam into my exposed stomach. My mouth gaped open, and I groaned. It felt like every bit of air had been squeezed out of my body. My lungs burned and I began to panic, gasping and wheezing.

" MILLICENT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! PUT THAT BALL DOWN!"

I coughed violently, and finally a small amount of air flowed into my chest. I sucked again at the air, greedily, and it flooded my lungs painfully. I coughed again.

"Aw Miss, I was just playing!"

"THAT WAS A COMPLETELY UNPROVOKED ATTACK ON MISS. FITCHETT ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?"

"I didn't mean to hit her, it's not my fault she didn't catch it!"

I rolled over, my arms flailing wildly. Something warm grasped my arm, and I felt Will's arms around me.

"It's alright Brodi, breathe! "

I gasped again, and tears flooded my eyes as my stomach writhed in pain. I bit into my top lip, trying to drown out the noise around me.

"I didn't hit her that hard! She's _clearly _faking it! Look, watch-"

"Where do you think you're going! Get back here young lady!"

"NO! I'm not taking this! I didn't even do anything!"

"GET BACK HERE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Blood was rushing to my cheeks and my tears grew steadier as I felt the gazes of my classmates on my twisted body. The pain in my stomach was beginning to fade and the pain in my cheek, had been replaced by an intense heat, that was no doubt my face turning bright red. I stopped coughing and began to sob, as I realized how embarrassing this was.

"Brodi, please stop! It's alright, calm down! Breathe! Just breathe!"

"-COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE, APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATLY!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

Ms. Trawly began to bellow again and I could hear Missy screaming back. Acutely aware of all the stares I was getting, I rubbed the tears off my face with my left hand and tried to heave myself up. I placed my left hand on the ground but as I tried to sit up, I overbalanced and would have fallen over if Will hadn't been there to support me. She helped me into a standing position, and I tried to breathe deeply again. I ran my hand over my face but the stinging wasn't as bad anymore. But when I tried to move my right arm, the pain was so intense that I cried out and almost fell over again.

"I'm not gonna let that bitch get all the sympathy, just cos she fell over! She's ACTING! "

"GET BACK HE-"

"NO!"

I peered up, my eyes blurry with tears. Through them I could make out Missy storming towards us. I started to back away, but Will was still there behind me, and she wasn't moving.

" Look, you're fine aren't you? We were just playing, tell her!"

"I-I.."

The words caught in my throat. I could feel Missy's angry gaze and fear shot through me.

"I-I don't know what happened..I..it all happened s-so fast, I-"

"Tell them!"

And then, as usual, Will was there.

"Get back, Missy."

Will stepped in front of me. Her voice was deadly calm, but serious too. I had heard that voice a lot.

"It's fine, I'm just trying to talk to her-"

Missy reached out to me, her bubblegum pink nails snagging my t-shirt. But then Will was there again, and she was slapping the offending hand away.

"_Get back_, Missy"

The threat was unmistakable this time, and Missy bristled. I could see marching towards us shouting something about calling the headmaster. Missy glared at Will, a look of pure hatred.

"I'll get you, you stupid bitch." she whispered, quietly, before Ms. Trawly's masculine hands gripped her shoulder and pulled her away.

* * *

"I'm sorry Will.."

Will raised her head slightly from my kit bag and turned her front half to face me.

"Eh? Did you just say something?"

I raised my voice a little.

"I'm sorry Will."

Will smiled easily and turned back to my bag.

"Don't be. You haven't got anything to be sorry for."

I frowned as she withdrew my school shirt and skirt, and walked calmly over to the bench I was sitting on.

"That's not true. You always stand up for me when this sort of thing happens. But now Missy's going to come after you."

Will sat down next to me and began easing my shoes off.

"Will, you don't need to-"

"Hush. Bending down will only make your shoulder worse." She let my trainers fall to the ground and picked up my school shoes. "Missy's all talk. You know that. She won't come after me, not on her own. So don't worry about it."

"But," I worried as Will placed my feet into my scuffed brown shoes " she was serious this time. You saw it. She's really angry, and..."

Will fastened the last tie on my shoe and looked up into my face.

"...it's all my fault..."

I felt my eyes begin to water again, but I couldn't help it. I stared down at my lap, frowning furiously and trying to keep myself from bursting into tears.

"Brodi..."

I clenched my hands and felt my fingernails bite into my hand. I began to shake. A short, embarrassing sob bubbled through my quivering lips.

"Brodi. Brodi look at me."

I raised my head. Will was looking straight at me, with her cool blue eyes. Her expression was oddly tranquil, and I couldn't help but not look away from her.

"Never, ever feel sorry for me Brodi. It's you who Missy bullies. It's you that should be felt sorry for. You're my best friend, and if I didn't feel the need to protect you I don't think I would have ever worked up the courage to stand up to that she-hag. Do you understand, Brodi?"

I swallowed and had to take a moment to find my voice.

"Yes.." I whispered.

Will smiled and I couldn't help but smile along with her. Will was so lovely. All she ever did was protect me, and it was times like this that I felt so close to her. I wiped the tears off my face, and sniffed gently.

As Will reached down for my shirt though, my smile faded and I sighed.

"Why do I put up with her, Will? She makes me so..angry. I just..I just don't know why I can't stand up to her."

Will grinned at me and tapped me lightly on the head with her fist.

"I don't know either, silly."

I giggled.

"Now let's get that top off you."

"WILL!"

"Well you're not doing it yourself, in this condition. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, look. Come here."

"No!"

* * *

"I can't believe you're still sulking about that."

I frowned down at the ground as we walked, Will with her arm around my back protectively. My cheeks were bright red, and I was so abashed I could barely look at my best friend.

"It was so embarrassing! And there was no need, I could have done it!"

"Not without difficulty you couldn't have."

I huffed and turned my head away.

"Brodi..."

I didn't turn round. I heard Will sigh.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you're in a lot of pain. I only want what's best for you. We're best friends , there are no secrets between us. Brodi-"

She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I would let you strip me, any day of the week."

I couldn't help it. I snorted with laughter. As I giggled I turned round to Will.

"Now you're just being a pervert!"

Will laughed with me.

"Alright," I succumbed "I forgive you. But no one can know, alright?"

Will laid her hand solemnly across her chest.

"On my honour, I will take this experience to grave."

I nodded happily, and began thinking that it wasn't such a bad thing to have happened. We continued walking for a few more seconds before Will spoke again.

"And, Brodi?"

"Yes?"

"I never noticed that mole on your chest before. " She grinned wickedly.

I slapped her on the shoulder.

"Now you're just being mean!"

This only made her grin wider, and I spent the rest of the trip to the infirmary trying to remain angry at her. It didn't work, however, and we both ended up entering the infirmary giggling.

The infirmary consisted of a small room filled with a desk, and a long table for examining students, half hidden by a white screen. The nurse behind the desk had frizzy blonde hair and red cheeks and her head was bent down in concentration. She looked up as we entered and pushed a few strands of hair back from her face.

"What seems to be the problem, girls?"

Will answered for me.

"My friend has hurt her shoulder and stomach playing dodge ball."

"Right." The nurse stood up and bustled over. "Come sit on the bench here darling, that's right."

The paper cover on the table rustled uncomfortably as I sat down. The nurse peered down at me.

"Your shoulder and stomach, yes? Which arm?"

"Uh, this one." I said lifting my right arm slightly. The nurse took it in her hand and raised it gently up and down. I winced.

"Right, that might be a sprain. Let's have a look at it. Pop your shirt off."

My mouth gaped. I couldn't believe I had been asked to strip for the second time in an hour.

"Come on dear, we haven't got all day!" The nurse quipped cheerily. Blushing, I began to remove my shirt. I glanced over at Will, who was grinning from ear to ear. She sniggered.

"Don't you say a word!"

* * *

"I've seriously injured myself and been sexually harassed twice. I fail to see how this day could get any worse."

"Now you're just over-exaggerating."

Will and I walked back up the corridor, towards the front entrance.

"How's your arm?"

I touched the bandage around my shoulder.

"It's alright I guess. It's still hard to move."

"At least you won't have to play dodge ball anymore."

I smiled.

"I guess so."

We turned a corner, into the corridor which ran adjacent to the head teacher's office. Will stopped suddenly.

"Will..?"

I followed Will's gaze down the corridor. Missy was standing 20 feet away from us in front of the headmaster himself. I froze.

"Will, what do we-"

"Shh. Just walk past her."

We began to walk again. Soon, we could hear what Mr. Nelson, our headmaster, was saying.

"I'm very disappointed in you Millicent. That was a very cruel thing to do to poor Brodi, and it was against the rules of the game. I understand that it was not your intention to hurt her like that, but nonetheless I must give you a punishment. I want you to stay in after school on Monday and help clean up the equipment closet. Do you understand Millicent?"

Missy stayed quiet. Mr. Nelson sighed.

"I'll see you on Monday, Millicent." He nodded to us as we walked past. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." I murmured. My heart was pounding and I was acutely aware of the unsettling noise of our shoes squeaking along the waxy floor. The hairs on the back of my necks stood up as I heard Mr. Nelson's door shut. For a few seconds there was no sound, and I thought we would get away. The entrance was so close. But then-

"Hey."

"Keep walking.." Will murmured. We sped up.

"Hey!"

I heard footsteps behind us.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Suddenly, Missy grabbed my collar, and I cried out and fell back.

"Hey! Get off her!" Will cried.

Missy threw me against the wall.

"Listen. You got me landed with that stupid punishment. But to make it up to me, you'll do it instead. It's your fault anyway."

Will grabbed my hand and hauled me away from Missy.

"She's not going to be doing anything, _Missy_. It's your own fault. "

Missy's cheeks turned red as she glared at Will.

"Don't get involved _Willy. _I've already got a plan for you. If you shut up now, I might just forget it.."

"Can it. We don't want to hear about all your precious little vendettas. Just leave us alone."

Before I could see Missy's reaction, Will spun me around and walked me briskly towards the exit. But I could feel Missy, seething behind me, her eyes burning into my exposed back. A shiver of fear crawled over my flesh as Will pushed me through the door into the light.

* * *

We walked home as the sun was setting, in an unusually intense wind. Will's short, caramel coloured hair fluttered harmlessly around her chin and neck. I wasn't so lucky. I clawed my long dark hair out of my face again and again, only to have it whipped straight back . Glimpses of bright orange sunlight were visible through the long black strands. I heard Will sigh above the wind.

"Don't you have a hair band? "

"No, Ipfft!" I spat bits of hair out of my mouth. " I forgot again.."

"You'll just have to tuck it into your shirt." I felt Will's cold fingers scrape my hair out of my face and wrestle it down the back of my shirt.

"There." she said, admiring her work. I grimaced and ran my hand over my back.

"Now it itches."

Will tutted.

"Stop complaining. At least you can see now."

As we crossed the road, the houses offered some shelter, and the wind seemed to die down a little. We walked in silence for a few minutes. That was one of things I loved about Will. I never felt responsible for keeping up a conversation. Sometimes we could just enjoy being silent around each other. As we walked the wind howled above our heads, scraping against the rooftops and bending distant trees right over. They looked like rows of men bowing. Or ghastly fingers pointing.

Our surroundings soon changed, the urban flats shifting to sub-urban terraces. We stopped at the crossroads, like we did every day.

"Well," said Will, giving her gentle half-smile " I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

She turned to leave.

"Will, wait!"

I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around startled.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Will," I said, ignoring her " Will, promise me you'll be careful!"

Will's mouth curved into a relived smile.

"Is that all? "

"I'm serious Will! Don't let Missy get you. I'm scared for you... just.. just, promise me you'll be careful? Please?"

I stared into Will's eyes, trying to give her the same look she had fixed me with earlier. But Will didn't try to look away. Her smile grew thinner and a serious expression appeared on her face. For a moment I didn't think she was going to answer. But she did.

"I promise Brodi."

She put her arms round me.

"I promise I won't leave you alone."

I tried to speak, to tell her that's not what I meant, but my chest felt so tight I couldn't open my mouth. I just squeezed my eyes shut and returned Will's hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I pretended it would never end, that I could float in my friends embrace forever. But then Will released me, and the cold air hit me like a knife.

"You'd better go now. It's getting dark and you have a long way to walk."

I sniffed.

"Ok.."

Will smiled down at me.

"Goodnight then. Have a safe journey."

"I will. Goodnight. I.." I paused. "Thank you, Will. I didn't thank you properly before. For standing up to me. Thank you."

Will stood calmly. The wind lapped at her light brown hair, and the setting sun lit up her features. Her small lips and wide, calm eyes. She was my anchor, so cool and sophisticated. In that moment, I loved her so much I thought I might burst. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to ever let her down.

"Anytime."

She turned and left. The sun sank lower under the horizon and the air suddenly seemed much colder and emptier.

* * *

By the time I reached the edge of the park it was pitch black. Only the unnatural glare of the streetlights provided any respite from the darkness. I huffed and puffed and shivered beneath the yellow light, disappointed that despite rushing I had not crossed the park before night fell.

The park was a jungle of over-grown dry grass, and broken play equipment. During the day there were usually a few kids playing around the rusty jungle gym, but as the day ended it became a haven for teenagers from the 'wrong-side of the city' as my form teacher, Ms. Neamo would have put it, or 'nutjobs and junkies' as Will would. That was one of the reasons why I was nervous about entering the park so late. I had been chased home once before and was not eager to do so again.

The other reason, was that there were no streetlights in the park, having been smashed long ago. This meant the park was pitch-black during the night. The twisted play-equipment and gnarled trees seemed a hundred times more terrifying in the dark, not to mention the hidden threat of whoever might be waiting for me in the blackness.

I glanced nervously at my phone. The on-screen digital clock read 7:45. I chewed my lip. I hadn't realised I'd been in the nurses office so long. I stole a glance behind me, which I immediately regretted. The long dark street was empty, completely devoid of any visible life. I wished that just one person was outside, just one person, to remind me that I wasn't alone. But the fact was that until I reached the other side of the park, I _was_ alone.

With one quick breath, I stole myself, and hurried into the park. The faint light of the sub-urbs was quickly absorbed into the darkness, and I was left striding through the pitch black park. Every step I took increased the feeling of unease which was slithering up my spine.

Long dry grass crunched under my feet and scratched at my legs. My breath seemed to echo loudly in my ears, as I struggled through the overgrown foliage. I could swear that I heard noises behind me, footsteps or a man's heavy breathing, but every time I glanced back all I could make out through the gloom was the distant lights I had left behind. Every time, I jerked my head to the front and told myself that it was only my own breathing I heard, that the wind was rustling the grass. But I couldn't shake the feeling of fear that had asserted itself in the pit of my stomach.

The crackling of the grass ceased, as I stepped onto the gravely path leading through the park. I sighed with relief, as I had been worried that I would not find it in the dark. I turned left and followed the path hurriedly.

I was now so far through the park, that if I looked behind myself, I couldn't see the light of the streets. The only light I now had was that from the moon. I flipped open my phone, hoping I could use it as a make-shift torch, but the small, lonely light it produced was swallowed up by the darkness. I put my phone back in my pocket.

It was bitterly cold, and the wind nipped at my legs and bare arms. I shivered, as goose-bumps crawled up my thighs, wishing I was in a nice warm pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt rather than my thin starchy school uniform. My hair had slipped out of my shirt and was flailing about my face again. I reminded myself that I would soon be home, and trudged onwards.

After a time I was able to make out the twisted silhouette of the play park in the distance. I slowed my pace. I wasn't sure whether to be relived or apprehensive. The broken play park was where the teens I so wished to avoid congregated, and if they were there tonight I would have to circle around them, journeying into the dense shrubbery that would be near impossible to navigate through in the dark. Alternatively, I could sprint through the play park, and hope that none of the thugs caught me, but I was too apprehensive about the idea to go through with it. On the other hand however, reaching the play park meant that I was almost out of the park, on the other side of the sub-urbs, where my warm house would be waiting for me. I wouldn't have far to go, even if I was chased by the thuggish teenagers.

As I approached the play park, I squinted into the gloom. I couldn't make out any shapes among the twisted metal, nor could I hear any chat or laughter. In fact the park seemed unusually quiet. There was no noise from streets and houses and no traffic could be heard from the nearby roads. It was a Friday night. The park should have been packed with teenagers by now. The play park loomed ahead of me and my feeling of apprehension became more acute. But I had no choice but to forge ahead. Once I had the play park behind me, I would be free to slip into my warm cosy bed, and spend the weekend resting my shoulder. Well, except Saturday. I spent my Saturdays with Will. I smiled as I remembered, we would be going to the cinema this time. That, if anything, should be motivation enough to cross the park.

I crept into the abandoned play area. I could see the structures up close now, and they were all metal, rusted and broken. If I had any, I wouldn't want my children playing near here. The dusty ground was scuffed and worn down by hundreds of feet and there was a dirty feeling around the area. I was just a few steps past the first piece of play equipment, when a terrible shiver leapt up my spine and I was overcome with the feeling that there was someone behind me. I whirled round, my heart leaping up into my throat. But there was no one there. Of course there was no one there. I swallowed uneasily.

I turned around, reluctantly, and hurried forward. I fought the overwhelming desire to turn around, and kept my head down. My heavy breathing echoed in my ears. _This is too weird, this is too weird_ I thought. _Oh God. Oh God, I just need_ _to get out of here_. My heart pounded wildly, as my feet stumbled across the ground, under trembling legs.

I was near the end now. I could see the houses on the other side, their lights twinkling like precious diamonds. I inhaled deeply through my nose. This was it. There was nothing scary in the park, I was jumping at my own shadow. I slowed down, lest anyone saw me in such a panicked state. I stopped, and with trembling hands, smoothed down my ruffled shirt, and tucked my hair back behind my ears.

I raised my foot to step away from the park, from the darkness.

"Don't leave."

I froze. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my body turned cold. I stood for a moment completely motionless, paralysed in my fear. There was someone behind me. I whimpered quietly.

A pause, and then the small, sad voice came again.

"Don't leave. I'll be lonely if you leave."

It took me a moment, but I realised that the voice I was hearing was that of a child's. I frowned. Slowly, and with great apprehension, I turned around to face the voice. I gasped.

In front of me was a small girl. She could only have been seven or eight and she was dressed in a ragged red dress. Her long dark hair was tangled and her whole body looked dirty. She looked up at me with a sad, serious expression.

"Oh my gosh..are you alright?"

I took a step towards the girl, thinking she must be in trouble because of her ragged appearance. But the way she looked at me, she didn't seem distressed. I stopped, realising that she must be a child from one of the rougher areas. No wonder she was dirty in those conditions.

"Please." said the girl "Please, stay. I want to play with you."

I glanced behind me. I knew I should go, but I didn't want to leave the child all alone in the dark like this. I turned back around and walked a little closer to the girl. Nervously I bent down slightly.

"Are you Ok? Is your mummy or daddy nearby? Are you lost?"

To my surprise, the girl completely ignored me.

"I need you to play with me."

I blinked.

"Play?"

"Yes." said the little girl, very seriously. "Play with me. And my friends. Come play with us."

"Um." This wasn't really the place for playing, but if the little girl and her friends were playing out here alone, I couldn't just leave them. Maybe, there was an adult I could talk to with the little girls friends. "..Alright then. I'll come play with you. Can you show me your friends?"

The girl stared at me uncomfortably, then a long thin smile stretched across her face. I shivered. The smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. Without looking away from me, she lifted her left arm and pointed. I followed her finger and frowned. She was pointing towards an old, dark shed to the side of the play park. It was where some of the toys used to be kept, when this park still had a caretaker to supervise the children. It didn't seem right that children would be playing in an old shed. It could be dangerous. It struck me that the girl's friends might be older kids who have pressured her into coming here. If they were, I couldn't let her remain here with them. I looked back at the girl, who was still smiling.

"Your friends, they're in there, are they?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Ok..and these friends, they want to play a game? Did they send you out here?"

She shook her head.

"No. I came out here myself. We need one more to play our game. You'll play, won't you?"

Her smile was gone now, and her serious look had returned. This didn't seem right.

I was about to suggest we find her mother or another adult before we went to see her friends, but before I could, she was running off towards the shed.

"Hey, wait!"

I straightened up and scampered after her. Despite her size and the fact that I was sprinting, she easily outran me, and as we passed the mangled jungle gym, she was well ahead of me. As she ran I realised she was bare-foot. Some of the conditions in my area were bad, but not, I had thought, bad enough that a child should have to go without shoes.

The girl stopped when she reached the shed and waited as I ran, panting, up to her. I stopped beside her.

"Don't..don't go..running off..like that." I wheezed.

Once again, the girl acted as though I had not said anything.

"In here." She smiled.

I looked up at the brown wooden hut. It seemed dark and dirty, like most of the things in the park. I was struck, again, with a feeling of unease. I looked back at the girl, expecting her to go in, but she just looked at me, as though she were expecting something. I stared back at her, until her smile faded.

"Go on." she urged "Open the door!"

I frowned. She seemed awfully insistent.

"I'm tired and I hurt my arm today." I half-lied "Would you do it for me?"

The change in the girl's expression shocked me, as her impatient frown turned into something far more sinister. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"No." she said stubbornly "You have to do it."

I couldn't understand why she was so angry. She was so intense for such a little girl, but maybe that was due to her upbringing. She was clearly in a bad state. I reminded myself that if I could get her away from this place I might be able to save her, get social security involved. That's what Will would do, I was sure of it. I turned to the door, and placed my hand on the metal handle. I withdrew it almost immediately. It was sticky and warm to the touch.

"Go on! Do it!"

The girl sounded more impatient. I sucked in a breath and told myself I was being silly. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, with a loud creak. Inside, it was a deep, dark black. Before I could make any move towards it, the young girl swooped under my arm, and danced into the room, disappearing into the darkness. I peered in after her.

"Hello! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Come on!" Her voice floated over from the back of the shed.

Every bit of my body seemed to be screaming at me to turn away, to forget about the girl and the shed. But I couldn't just leave her here. How could I face myself. This girl seemed to need my help, and if that was the case, there was no way I was turning back. Trembling, I stepped into the shed. My eyes did not adjust, and the inside was truly pitch black. There was a high pitched giggle from somewhere ahead of me, and then the wind must have hit the door, because it slammed close with a bang, leaving me in a terrible, black silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Corse Party: Black Heart 

Chapter Two

I whimpered quietly. The darkness was all around me and suffocating. My breathing became involuntarily heavy, and my chest began to heave. My breath turned into mist in the cold, thin air. I turned round and tried to feel for the door, but I couldn't find it. Panic seized me and I began to cry. All thoughts of the girl and her companions fled from my mind, as pure fear flooded my brain and took over my body. Shivering violently, I felt my knees begin to give way.

Suddenly there was a huge shudder beneath my feet and, with a cry, my weak legs gave way and I landed heavily on the floor. My eyes squeezed shut, as my limbs made a fleshy thud on the floor. I groaned, as I felt my legs twinge with a pain that promised bruises. When I opened my eyes, I was relieved to find that I could see. There was a dim flickering light coming from the centre of the room. I peered at it, my eyes still adjusting to the sudden light.

The source of light, as it turned out, was a number of candles upon a large wooden table, surrounded by eight figures. I gasped, as I realised they were children.

"You came. Good." I turned my head, as the little girl I had chased appeared behind me. "Now we can start our game."

I stumbled onto my feet, on limbs that felt like lead. Panic was bubbling in my chest.

"Y-you! What is this?" I demanded shakily.

The little girl stepped further into the light. Here, I could appreciate how ragged and dirty her red dress was. Her bare legs were covered in dirt up to the knees and her dark hair was matted and tangled. She stared at me with gray eyes, which were so very cold. She was no longer smiling.

"This is our game. Come...meet my friends."

As I froze with fear, the little girl reached forward and grabbed my hand. My eyes widened and I whimpered. Her hands were as cold and dead as ice. She dragged me towards the table, with inhuman strength.

"No." I whispered "No, no! I want to get ou-"

My voice stopped abruptly, as the girl released my hand at the edge of the table. My throat went tight as I realised the children I had noticed earlier were all staring up at me.

They were all standing upright, and their heads and bodies were covered with blankets, so that I could only see a portion of their faces. Except for one of the children, directly opposite me across the table. He, or she, was covered in what looked to be a large gown with long sleeves and a hood which covered their entire face. It seemed to be a dark shade of purple, although in the dim light I could not be sure. This particular child's presence disconcerted me, although I could not say exactly why.

The girl in the red dress turned to me.

"Now we can begin."

She placed a small paper doll under my nose.

"H-huh?"

It wasn't anything special, just a white paper figure.

"Take it."

I looked into the little girl's face. Her gray skin stretched tightly across her jaw, as she stared at me intently. I was certain now that something was very wrong, but I knew that if I tried to leave, she would not let me. And judging by the strength with which she had pulled me across the room, there would be little I could do to stop her. A shudder coursed through my body as I realised that this little girl and her friends were trying to perform black magic.

_What should I do? What should I do? _This was more sinister than I had predicted. But, if I could not leave, then what could I do? Should I continue to try and help her? Should I make a break for it? Into the park? Into the darkness? No. I was certain I would not make it that far. The only thing I could do, was continue, and hope that the children meant me no ill harm.

I would have to play the game.

With shaking fingers, I reached out and took the doll. It creased where my nails dug into its shiny, white surface. The girl let go. I swallowed.

"Hold it out." She whispered hoarsely. I couldn't tell but I thought she was getting excited. With my right hand, I held out the doll in front of me. Almost immediately, the children surrounding the table reached out, and grasped a side of it with a forefinger and thumb. The child in the robe reached out with a hand which was covered in a blotchy, red glove. It grasped clumsily at the paper, before achieving a grip with its entire hand.

I glanced around again. To my immediate left there was, what appeared to be a girl, with messy curls of hair escaping from her blanket, and to my right there was a tall boy. From his hood there was a glint of light which suggested he wore glasses. Both of them were facing me, and I couldn't help but get the impression they were smiling.

For a moment nothing happened. I stood awkwardly with my hand thrust in front of myself, clutching the doll. Then, I started, as the second body to my left, a girl, began to speak.

"S-sa.." she slurred in a croaky, high-pitched moan "Sa-achi-ko."

In the flickering candle light, I saw a wide smile appear on her face. It was framed by dirty, spiky, dark hair. Her teeth seemed small and sharp in the gloom.

"Sa-chi-ko!" From my right there came another cry, this time from a boy with pale blonde hair.

"Sa-chi-ko! Sa-chi-ko!"

The girl on my left joined in. Then the boy across from me, and the boy in glasses, and a smaller one, and another girl, and then the figure in the long gown, with a sickening, wet mumble. The children crowed the name, over and over, filling the room with sick, screechy cries.

"Sa-chi-ko! Sa-chi-ko! SA-CHI-KO! SA-CHI-KO!"

I began to panic, as the cries intensified. I couldn't understand what was happening. The noise seemed to seep into my brain, echoing cruelly in my skull. I brought my left hand to my head, clutching at my ears, but it didn't drown out the screams. I tried to tear my right hand from the doll, but I couldn't seem to move it.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I cried "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"SA-CHI-KO! SA-CHI-KO! SAA-CHII-KOO!"

I screamed. The pain was too much to bear, taking over my mind, driving me insane. I screamed long and loud, but I couldn't even hear myself over the excruciating din.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! STOP!"

With a terrible rip, that punctuated the noise, the paper doll tore into pieces. The children were silent, as each hand returned with a paper scrap. Panting and shaking, I stared down at the paper head I held in my hand. It's innocent, white face shone in the light.

My heart was thudding in my ears, the shadows of screams echoing in my mind. My mouth was wide open, and I was breathing heavily. I tried to drop the head, but I couldn't. My fist curled around it. I tried to step away, on trembling legs.

"No. You can't leave yet." The little girl was still here. She had not been chanting, but she was still behind me. "You will not leave."

Two hands shot out and grabbed my wrist, those of the girl and boy to either side of me. I gasped, as their cold, fleshy hands, clamped onto me. I tried to run, struggling in their grip, but they were too strong. They held me in place, and I was unable to move.

"What are you doing?! Let go! Let me go!" I cried.

All the children were smiling.

"You know you'll never leave." I shivered. The girls voice was in my ear, but I felt no breath, only a cold presence. "You see, the game is only just beginning."

The walls began to tremble, and I felt the ground beneath my feet shake. A terrible rumble built up in the air. I began to scream again.

"AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !"

The little girl began to laugh, a sick high-pitched giggle, and I spotted her terrible, cold, dead, gray eyes in the corner of my vision. They were blazing. The children began to join in, wildly, and perversely. I watched, horrified, as one by one, they began to remove their hoods.

The girl to my left, with dead, gray hands, pulled down her blankets to reveal a gaping, mouth, saliva dribbling down her face and past her neck which bore a painful, red mark around it. Her eyes were also gray, and filled with madness.

Then, past her, the girl with spiky hair did the same. My breath caught in my throat as she revealed two bloody, gouged-out eyes, with tears streaming out of them and onto her wide, stretched smile.

Next, a boy, who seemed to bear no mark until blood began to spout down his face from a head wound. And then, a girl and a boy, both of whom were slashed into pieces, the long, red cuts decorating their body, and splitting their smiles in half. The boy beside me, had blood flowing steadily from behind his glasses. Then a little girl, smaller than all the others, with deep cuts all over her face. Finally, the child in the hooded gown, pulled the cloth awkwardly off its face. I gagged, as pure revulsion and horror made bile rise in my throat. A bloody mash of guts and skin, dripping and pulsating, had been sculpted into the crude figure of a human child. Empty holes and a long, thin, hollowed out smile were all that remained of a face. It opened its mouth wide and began to laugh, with a wet, sticky sound. The remains of a tongue were still visible, as blood splattered from its mouth. The creature reeked, it's scent making my stomach churn, causing me to gag violently.

The ground shuddered more violently, synchronizing with the children's evil, wicked laughs. I screamed louder, until I retched, and then screamed again. I couldn't stop. The horror I was witnessing, my mind simply couldn't take it in. The screams. The laughter. The quaking earth. And the blood. These children, these...monsters, they were covered in blood. So much blood. Too much blood.

The little girl's laughter was shrill and loud, as she clamped her cold, little hands onto my shoulders. She grinned as her nails bit into my flesh..

"NEVER LEAVE! NEVER LEAVE!" she crowed.

There was a great cracking noise, and I stared in horror as the splintered, wood floorboards of the hut began to split and fall away, leaving a deep black darkness underneath. My screams intensified as the boards beneath my feet fell away.

I clenched my body, as I prepared to fall. I was surprised to find myself suspended in mid-air. The table and the children, were likewise, hovering above an cold, empty abyss.

I stared down. It was pitch black, but I could feel a chill emanating from its depths. My screams had stopped and, unable to tear my gaze from the blackness, I whimpered quietly. Its darkness seemed to be sucking me in, drowning me.

My nightmarish revere was interrupted by the sudden silence of the children. My gaze slip from the depths to the figures still surrounding the table. They were smiling widely, but saying nothing. I realised, with a jolt, that the only thing keeping me from plummeting into the abyss was the grip of two, inhuman children. My heart sank.

"No...please, no..."

The grins only seemed to grow larger, sharp little teeth gleaming in the darkness. Tears rolled down my face.

I had never felt this way before. Never felt the grip of pure fear, like a fist curling around my heart, squishing it until the breath left my body at the sheer pain.

The little girl, who I had met, and chased and tried to help, and who ultimately I had been captured by, the inhuman little child with the burning gray eyes and her ragged, red dress, stepped into my field of vision. She stared at me long and hard, smiling wickedly, savouring my pain. Fresh tears dribbled down my cheeks.

"...Please..." I whispered "..please, don't do this.."

Slowly, she reached out, and touched my face. I shivered as her cold, clammy hand caressed my cheeks. With a finger, she brushed away a tear. She brought her hand back to her face, and grinned as she placed the tear in her mouth. Still with her mouth wide open, she began to gurgle. Little globules of spit and blood appeared at the corners of her mouth, and I could see that she had no tongue, only a grated, bloody stump. I began to sob, as she laughed cruelly.

"Please, no-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as, with a shriek of laughter, the children gripping my hands let go. I felt the cold air whip at my skirt and hair, as I flew down, the table and children grew smaller and smaller. But their laughter still echoed in my ears, as I spiraled deeper and deeper, until the light above me vanished, and I was surrounded by darkness.

I could not scream, as there seemed to be no air in my lungs, no air around me. I stared upwards, paralysed watching my tears float above me like a sparkling trail. I felt my consciousness ebb, and a terrible pain spread through my chest. I had just enough time to think about Will, and wonder if she would worry about me, before the blackness closed around me, swallowing me whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Party: Black Heart

Chapter Three

I floated contently in the darkness. I knew I had been there for some time, but I felt no need to move. I was devoid of feeling, floating in a warm, dreamy state that wasn't unpleasant. That wasn't anything. The only change to have occurred, was that the blackness around me was becoming steadily darker. I let it do so, savouring the peace.

It was interrupted, however, by a sudden but quiet voice.

"Are you just going to lie there?"

The deep, liquid silence continued. My thoughts, jumbled up as they were, were unable to take meaning from the words. After a few moments of thinking, I began to wonder if I had even heard a voice at all. Probably not. My mind began to drift again.

"Are you just going to lie there?"

It came again, the voice, louder this time. I concentrated, trying to reshuffle my thoughts into a position where they made sense. The words seemed kind, but I couldn't understand them.

A light dawned in the blackness, and the thick, muggy darkness seemed to dissipate. My mind cleared and it was like a breath of clear air.

"Are you just going to lie there?"

The voice was gentle, soft and feminine. It came from the direction of the light.

"I-I don't know." I said, confused.

A figure became apparent. It was a girl, silhouetted against the light, like an angel. Her bell-like voice called out to me.

"It's time to get up."

I still didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What? Get up..get up where?"

The light around me was getting brighter, hurting my eyes, and an uncomfortable feeling was slowly creeping up my body.

"But I'm fine here. I'm fine. Why do I have to get up?"

"Because you just do." Her voice sounded sad and tired "I'm sorry."

The light grew more intense, burning at my eyes. I tried to shield my face, but found I could not lift my arms, or indeed any part of my body. My body cramped and seemed to tense up.

"I'm so, so sorry." She cried from far away "But you have to get up. I'm sorry."

The light burst open, and I cried out, as the fire burned out my eyes and body, blinding me, reducing my body to ashes.

* * *

My eye's flickered open. I gasped, cold sweat rolling down my neck. Blinking rapidly, I tried to shake off the phantom flames that were rolling over my flesh. I could still feel the burning, the fire licking at my skin.

But I couldn't really have been on fire, I realised, as my hands ran over my cool, clammy skin. My body relaxed slightly, as I realised I was unharmed.

As I began to calm down, I became aware of my surroundings. I was lying on my side, against a dusty wooden floor. It's hard surface was making my muscles ache, and my body held a stiffness that suggested I had been there for a while. The sudden light had given way to a gloomy darkness. Beams of pale light punctuated the shadows and I could see little particles of dust floating in the air. Sitting up, I blinked my eyes again, which were sticky with sleep. I rolled my tongue around my mouth, which tasted dry and sour.

With clearer eyes, I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a large room, a classroom judging by the desks and chairs scattered around. There was a dim light coming from a few large dirty windows, but darks shadows still lurked in the corners. I stood up, frowning. I wasn't sure where I was, but it felt wrong.

I took a hesitant step forwards. There was a loud creak, and I stopped abruptly, my heart beating erratically in my chest. The silence returned. I glanced down. I relaxed, as I realised it was only a creaky floorboard, coated in dust. I exhaled shakily.

I continued walking, trying to pace as softly as I could over the floorboards. I wandered over to the windows, which were coated in grime. There was a soft but insistent pitter-pattering coming from outside. With my sleeve I wiped at the glass and peered through. It was raining heavily, and the sky was overcast and gray. I couldn't see any buildings outside, just the vague shapes of trees. I swallowed dryly. Unsteadily, I fumbled with the window, attempting to open it. It didn't move. I tugged at it insistently, and grimaced as pain shot up my shoulder. I tried with only my left arm, but it still wouldn't open. It didn't seem as if it were merely stuck, but as if it were affixed to the wall.

Uneasily, I stepped away from the window, and peered around at my surroundings. Other than the chairs and desks, there didn't seem to be anything else in here. But there was a door just across from me. I spent a moment, deliberating whether I should open it or not. But, with nowhere else to go, I was forced to do so.

Walking across the classroom, I was struck once again with the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced around, nervously, but the room was still empty. I hurried, a little quicker, to the door. Laying my hand, on the tarnished doorknob, I was stuck with a sense of déjà vu. I shivered, as I relived the memories of my entrance into the strange hut, with that little girl_. _The little girl, I thought, She must have sent me here. Or...had _they_ taken me here? Eight little children? No, I remembered, Not children, _monsters_. Then, the ritual, the black magic they had performed. It must have worked. Where was I?

My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, low creak from behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned round slowly. Still, there was no one there. The old building, I told myself. Creaking floorboards, shifting furniture, I told myself. But nevertheless, I hurried to open the door.

The doorknob turned easily, and opened silently. I stepped through, into a dark hallway. I looked left and right, but both ways ended in darkness. Chewing my lip, I considered which way to go. Briefly, I glanced back into the classroom, but with a shudder I immediately ruled it out. I decided to turn left.

Tentatively, I proceeded into the gloom. It was much darker out here, and I had to squint my eyes to see as I walked. Scanning the dirty, mouldy walls, I let my gaze drift downward for a second and gasped. I stopped abruptly at a gaping, empty hole, slap-bang in the middle of the corridor. The floorboards were all broken and snapped around it as though a heavy object had come crashing through here, and there was complete darkness from within. A cold chill emanated from the opening.

Fortunately, there was a way around it. I scuttled to the right, keeping my eyes on the hole, and dashed over the thin walkway. I continued, after that, to keep my gaze to the floor.

Towards the end of the corridor, I came to a corner. But before I could continue round it, there was a door to my left. I wondered if I should go through the door or try to find an exit immediately. As eager as I was to leave, it was dark inside the building, and judging by what I had seen out the window I must have been a few floors above the ground, so the exit wasn't going to be anywhere close. If I could find a source of light, or even a way of telling where I was, it could only help. Right?

I wished there was someone around to help, but as there wasn't, I made the decision myself and approached the door. Cautiously, I placed my ear against the door, listening. My breath caught in my throat and I flinched away.

Was it just my imagination, or was there a faint noise coming from the room? Like someone's hushed breath. My spine tingled with apprehension. I listened again, but the noise (if it had existed in the first place) was gone. I took a nervous breath in, and decided to open the door anyway.

I had expected the room to be quite light, like the last classroom, but as the door peeled open, it revealed a room far darker than the hallway. I could barely make out the faint shapes of chairs and tables in the gloom and a tiny trickle of light from the covered up windows. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears as I stepped into the room.

I took a few steps in, and with a bang the door shut behind me. I jumped suddenly and whirled around. Breathing heavily, I considered propping the door open, but decided it would be quicker to just uncover the windows and search the room. I gulped, wishing I had some water to moisten my dry throat. Steeling myself, I walked further into the room. I passed by a few toppled desks and chairs, all very small and dusty. I went to the first window I could get to, and tried to open it. But it was covered by rotting, wooden planks, nailed firmly on. I tried to pull them away, but received only a handful of splintered wood. Rubbing my dusty hand on my skirt, I walked back to the centre of the room, around a pile of mangled desks. I decided to check the teachers desk at the front of the classroom. But there was a large hole in the middle of the floor, similar to that in the hallway. I re-traced my steps back to the door, and took a different route around it. Reaching the front of the classroom, I clambered past a few desks and arrived at the very front row. I was about to proceed to the teacher's pedestal, when I noticed a large object sprawled out on the floor. I peered at it. It was an odd shape, different to that of the chairs and desks. I approached, but the light was so dim that I was unable to make it out.

Remembering suddenly, I fumbled in my pocket, and took out my mobile phone. Flipping it open, I crouched down and directed the light forwards.

...

I cried out in horror and jumped up, and as the phone clattered to the floor I was already running away, back to the door. I clamped a hand over my mouth. _Oh God_. I didn't bother to look back as I grabbed the handle. I know what I'd seen. A dead body. An honest-to-god dead body, a little girl. Green flesh. Gray eyes. A tiny little school uniform hanging off her rotting frame.

I grabbed at the handle and yanked at the door. But, as a feeling of dread established itself in the pit of my stomach, the door stuck in its frame. Horrified, I tugged at the door urgently, rattling the handle furiously, but the door did not yield.

Panic rose up my throat. My breathing exhilarated rapidly, as I began trembling. The front of the classroom, I thought desperately, there might be a key. But the thought of walking past the...the thing again made me shiver. Once again, however, I was forced to concede that there was no choice. I shuffled back from the door, and hurried back across the classroom, tripping over the various bits of junk littering the floor.

And then it was there. The body. It felt as though the classroom had grown colder somehow, and I shivered. Edging closer to the body, my eyes fell upon it's twisted shape and green flesh. I gagged and lost my nerve. I couldn't do it.

I turned back, blindly, to head towards the door again.

My mouth slowly fell open, and my eyes widened. A chocking noise emanated from within my throat, as I froze to the spot. Hovering in front of me was the ghastly blue vision of a small girl. Her little, blond curls were matted with blood and her fingers were twisted and broken, mangled into horrifying positions. And she was staring straight into me, with big, wide eyes.

I screamed, and she screeched back at me. I shot backwards, and landed on the floor, scrambling back with my hands and feet. My flailing hands hit the soft flesh of the body and I screamed louder, throwing my arms into the air, trying to get myself away from the spirit and the corpse.

My twisted limbs hit a desk and I scrambled underneath it. I stopped screaming and began to whimper pathetically. I curled up into a ball, clamping my hands over my head and rocked myself back and forth, unable to think properly, my mind made redundant by fear.

After a minute or two, though, I realised that the spirit hadn't moved to hurt me. But I could see it was still there, it's ghostly blue light shining against the walls, and casting long shadows across the floor. I lifted my head up, and peered nervously around the table leg. The spirit still hung there, but it wasn't looking at me. It was staring at the corpse sprawled across the ground. It's face was screwed up unhappily. Occasionally, it made little sobbing noises.

I sat there for a moment, breathing deeply and waiting for the spirit to notice me. But it didn't move. It just hovered there, gazing down at the mangled body beneath it. I glanced fretfully at the door a few times, but the spirit was blocking my way past. Besides, it was probably still locked. I bit my lip nervously.

I crawled out from the table. The thing, ghost, spirit, whatever it was looked up from the corpse. I flinched. It may have only been a little girl, but it's stare was intense and unnerving. I shuffled my feet nervously. I looked away, then back again. The girl was still staring at me. Tentatively, I started to speak.

"Um..h-hello?"

The girl opened her mouth and a high-pitched moan came out. My mouth flapped open stupidly. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Em..sorry, I don't really know what's going on..um, who are you?"

The words came out of mouth, quite unaffected by my brain, which was still trying to catch up with the rest of my body. Meanwhile, I was having a friendly conversation with a ghost.

The ghost groaned again, but this time it sounded more like it was trying to pronounce words.

"EEEDDDDDD-EEE!"

My brain still felt as though there was a bubble inside it, that was about to burst.

"Um..sorry, I..I don't understand. Look, I really just want to get out of here-"

"TEEDD-EEEEE!"

"Ummm.."

"TEED-EEE!"

Teddy? The word rattled around my empty skull. It made sense I guess. She was only a little girl. I looked down at the corpse again. There was no doubt in my mind now that the body belonged to the ghost girl in front of me.

In the light cast by the spirit I could see it more clearly. She was definitely young, nine or ten years old at the most. She was small and scraps of blond hair still decorated her fleshy skull. She was sprawled out on the floor, as though she had fallen and there was a lot of dried blood decorating the back of her head. It had trickled down her head, dripping past her eyes and into her gaping mouth. I followed her arms, which trailed out in front of her. One curled protectively around her head, the other draped towards a group of desks. It had been smashed where it lay, and little fragments of bone were scattered across the floor where her twisted fingers rested. It seemed as though someone had stepped on it, with enough force to shatter the girl's hand.

Something in my brain seemed to reconnect and I peered closer at the area around the girl's outstretched arm. Nervously, I shuffled closer and knelt down. Trying to ignore the rotting corpse, I stretched my hand under the twisted desks and chairs. I swept my hand under the surface, and with a jump, felt my fingers brush something soft. My fist closed around it, and I withdrew my hand. It was, as I had suspected, a stuffed toy. It was white and in the shape of a cat, with a little bell decorating its collar. It tinkled softly as I held it up to the light.

The time it had spent under the furniture had dealt some damage, as it was dusty and mouldering, and at some point on its adventures it had sustained an injury to its left ear, which had been lovingly and untidily stitched up with red thread.

I turned back to the spirit, which was watching me. I held out the toy.

"Here. This is yours."

The spirit girl stared at the toy, but made no move towards it. With a feeling of dread permeating my gut, I returned my gaze to the corpse. It's eyes still bulged horrendously and it gave off a nauseating stink. I swallowed painfully.

I bent down again, holding my breath against the putrefying air. I reached for the girl's outstretched arm. It was slimy and soft in my hand and I dropped it immediately. Little bits of decomposing flesh stuck to my hand, and I gagged and threw my face away from the corpse. I look a few deep breaths to steady myself. Then, I turned back to face the body, and grabbed the girls arm. With gritted teeth, I twisted the rigid limb, so it lay close to the girl's torso and head. With my other hand, I tucked the kitten doll into the crook of the girl's arm. I left it there, and returned my arms to my side. As an afterthought I reached out and closed the girl's eyes. She seemed much more peaceful after that. As though she were sleeping.

I turned round, but the spirit wasn't there. I stood back up and, remembering to pick up my phone on the way, walked back to the door. It was open. I stepped through it, leaving the little girl and the dark room behind me.

{A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long. Word was screwing around, and I kept putting it off, but here it is for anyone who's actually interested :3}


End file.
